


Kiss Me Under The Holly

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, Blood Drinking, M/M, Marshall is a drama king, but she is even less important, but they're there, cake the cat - Freeform, fionna the human - Freeform, i kinda got carried away with this in some parts, i mean she helps marshall but that's it, i mean they're not really important, oh and ice queen is here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't kiss under holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Under The Holly

**Author's Note:**

> Did i make it in time?!?!? It's 3am on the 26th here! (i made it i know it..) Anyway, freeform and i am really tired so please please please tell me for mistakes and stuff.  
> Read, kudos, comments (comments make writers happy~) hope you enjoy this garbage

“You know you didn’t really need to help us clean up, I mean we invited you,” The blonde teen walked over to Gumball, who was currently standing sleeves rolled to the elbow in front of the sink waiting for more dishes to be handed to him.

“Oh no Fionna, I insist! You were so nice to invite me over for the Holidays it’s the least I can do,” He smiled down at her as he took the handful of dishes from her arms.

“Of course I invited you, dude! You’re always inviting us to your parties, sorry ours aren’t as special as yours though…” Fionna leaned against the wooden table leaning against the wall next to the sink, she rubbed her arm embarrassed.

“Well I thought it was nice, I much prefer spending time with friends than have to smile and shake hands with people I barely know, if at all.”

It was Christmas Eve, well only for a several more hours in Aaa, and as it has become some sort of Holiday tradition all the closest friends of the bunny eared adventurer and her feline adoptive sister come over to their signature tree home and hang out together. Usually wearing sweaters, drinking hot drinks, telling stories and watching gathering around BMO to watch some movie they dug up.

It was nice to all be around each other, while the outside world was harsh and cold they were indoors warm and laughing together.

Fionna snorted breaking the Prince’s concentration on the cleaning, turning to look over his shoulder to see what was the cause of the emotion.

While most everyone had gone home before it got too cold, three visitors stayed behind. Two of which were currently roughhousing around in some harmless fun with Cake, as the third watched with Fionna.

Marshall Was floating off the ground with his arms raised far above his head, pale fingers tensed like claws, and a mouthful of jagged teeth protruding from his mouth with a hiss of that would be more expected to come from the feline with her hind paw pressed firmly against the King’s chest holding him off.

“Uh-uh dead boy, no more sweets for you! You’ve had enough for one day,” She chided holding a bowl of candied apples and red striped candy canes as far as she could away from the other.

Unknowingly to her Marshall was the distraction, as her attention was on keeping him away she didn’t notice the Ice Queen smiling ear to ear gathering as many sweets as she could in her arms.

Gumball let slip a snicker as both he and Fionna watched the trio, “That was so sweet of you two to invite the Ice Queen.”

“Oh no it was all me, Cake was not happy with it. In fact she clearly stated that she wanted no part in walking over to the kingdom and asking IQ. She sat on the couch while I had to trudge through knee high snow. She said she had enough of her when she had to stay here with us for a while. But in the end I think she doesn’t mind her being here, as long as she doesn’t pull anything crazy.”

“She’s really not all that bad, Marshall had to convince me though. But after that she really isn’t as bad as we used to think. She’s just lonely, so that’s why I thought it was sweet for her to be here with everyone.”

Fionna smiled embarrassedly looking down at her feet, “Yeah… She’s like that one weird person you know that really wants to be friends with you but is so persistent that it gets tiresome...”

Gumball opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off with a loud shout from the others. Their heads shot up.

“Hey!!!! You knock it off! You better not give those to Mar- Ohhhhh!!! Y’all are more troublesome than a litter of kittens! And I should know!” Cake scolded at the two floating guests, her paws placed firmly on her hips as she watched with a sour disappointed look.

Marshall smiled widely with two now purely white candy canes jutting from his mouth, as he floated high in the corner with the Ice Queen sitting on a ceiling support beam next to him offering the sweets to him.

“Why are you so upset? Gumball here is the one that has to deal with him!” Fionna spoke over to the fussing feline, pointing over to the Prince standing next to her when said feline looked over her shoulder at her.

“I know, that’s why I want him to,” She turned to raise her voice into a shout to the vampire, “Knock it off!!!!”

Marshall childishly chuckled with a mouthful of sweet.

“Oh relax, let him have his fun, I’ve dealt with him before on his weird sugar high I can deal with it again,” Gumball smiled softly looking at Marshall taunt the cat.

“Shee!” Marshall slurped his thickened saliva while he spoke his mouth full, “He doesn’t mind!”

Cake let out an angry huff retreating into the kitchen to join Fionna and Gumball.

“I didn’t even think he liked sweets, if I knew that I wouldn’t have let him have ANY in the first place,” Cake grumbled to herself as she plopped down on the floor between the feet of the other two.

“I didn’t think he liked sweets either, but I guess he just is picky about what kind he likes,” Gumball answered.

“Lemme guess, his favorite is bubblegum~~??” Fionna asked with a cheesy grin spread across her face as she eyed up at Gumball, who in turn blushed at the comment the teen asked.

“Fi!” Cake nudged her leg.

“What?? Sorry! I couldn’t resist. Geez, I was just messing,” The blonde huffed.

“Ah it’s alright, I kinda walked into that one anyway…” Gumball patted the cat on her head to calm her a bit, “Well I guess we should head out anyway, it’s getting dark and we’ll probably need to get Marshall’s partner in crime home too.”

“Oh, alright. Well thanks for coming over! It was fun seeing you,” Fionna smiled as the pink Prince walked into the other room gathering his coat and slipping on his boots.

Once done he motioned to Marshall to come down and get his discarded sweater on.

“Nooooo, I don’t wanna wear it!” Marshall whined.

“Where did you even put it…” Gumball questioned to his self, looking around the room.

Cake walked in pointing to under the couch, “He stuffed it under there,”.

Marshall gave her a wide eyed dirty look as Gumball dropped down and reached under the furniture. Cake gave a silent look of “I always win” before looking back at Gumball as he pulled the clothing out.

“Marshall Lee Abadeer! When I have this to you to wear I told you repeatedly to not, not even think, about sucking the red out of this!!!” Gumball held up the greyed sweater with white snowflakes decorating it, green eyes wide and staring at the vampire still staring at the feline.

Gumball sighed as he stood up, the grey sweater held tightly in his fist, “I’m never making you another sweater again…”

Marshall floated down to him and pulled the garment from his grip, pulling it over his head and grey undershirt. After that he shrunk down into his bat form swimming in the loose fabric, fussing trying to waddle over to gumball on short legs. Gumball smiled a little and picked him up, rolling him the bottom of the sweater till just below little bat feet.

“Well thanks again! We’ll hang out again soon!” Gumball waved as he carefully climbed down the ladder with his arms full.

The Ice Queen followed suit, walking out first as Gumball opened the door for her.

“Do you need us to walk you home?” Marshall squeaked to the Queen.

“Oh no, I’ll be fine. Thank you for spending time with me, oh! And thank you Prince Gumball for the sweater!” She smiled happily as the prince nodded. Before taking off she handed one last candy cane to Marshall, who greedily grabbed it from her hand with a thank you.

……

The bat in his arms snuggled more into the warmth of the sweater and the prince as he hugged the candy tightly. They walked in what would be silence, but Marshall was chatting about this and that while Gumball gave hums of reply here and there.

There was a long pause before Marshall spoke again, “Hey, do you wanna hang out at my place?”.

Gumball’s eyes looked down at him before looking straight ahead again, “Why?”

“Because,” Marshall shifted into an upright position, “We haven’t really hung out, just he two of us, in a while.”

“Do you want me to stay over?” Gumball questioned.

“Well yeah, if you want to I mean. It’d be great!” Marshall smiled.

Gumball walked into the entrance of the cave leading to Marshall’s house, thinking over his schedule for tomorrow. Nothing really was happening, and all the events were taking place in the afternoon, it wouldn’t matter at all if he returned to the kingdom late.

Gumball set the buddle of fur on the fence post allowing him to shift back to his human self, when Marshall did he opened the door. Looking at Gumball with puppy like eyes, pleading him to stay.

Gumball spoke finally, “Yeah, I’d love to spend the night,”.

Marshall smiled brightly as he swung the door open completely, allowing the prince to walk in before shutting the door and locking it. Gumball took a look around taking off his coat, the room was covered in multicolored tinsel cords lining the ceiling and walls.

“Wow, I didn’t think you got festive,” Gumball hung his coat up as the vampire chuckled lightly.

“Do you want anything to drink or something?” Marshall offered walking to the doorway leading in the kitchen.

“What do you have?” Gumball began walking to the kitchen but was stopped with Marshall’s arm stopped him right in the doorway.

“What?” Gumball questioned slightly confused as to why he couldn’t go into the kitchen. Marshall simply pointed upward while looking at Gumball.

Gumball’s face was mixed with slight confusion as he looked up, as he did Marshall swooped in and wrapped his arms around the Prince’s frame placing a kiss to his neck.

“Uhm, Marshall,” Gumball’s throat rumbled against cold lips as he spoke. Marshall hummed in response.

“Marshall, this isn’t mistletoe,” Gumball laughed as he lightly tapped the other’s shoulder pointing upward.

“What do you mean?” Marshall looked at the plant with a blank look as if not understanding. Gumball noticed the look and smiled trying not to laugh.

“That’s not mistletoe, that’s holly.” Gumball stated, still smiling, “You don’t kiss under holly.”

Marshall dramatically groaned as he rolled his eyes, shoving himself off the doorframe. Dragging his feet over to the ladder.

“Wait! Marshall what are you,” Gumball started but was cut short with another dramatic groan as the drama king climbed up the ladder.

Marshall walked over to his desk, pulling the drawer open a bit too harshly as it fell out of its cubby slot in the desk and land on the floor with a loud thud making Gumball slightly cringe downstairs.

“Glob fucking dammit all,” Marshall groaned even more as he quickly grabbed a paper along with a pencil.

Heading back downstairs with the materials in hand, moving past Gumball who looked concerned as to what all the noise was about.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, peering over Marshall’s shoulder.

“Everything’s fine,” he placed the paper on the table and firmly grabbed the pencil, “Alright, what does mistletoe look like?”

“Huh?” Gumball stood next to him looking at the paper curiously.

“You said you don’t kiss under holly, and apparently I have no idea what mistletoe looks like so we’re just gonna have to deal with what we got right now.”

The gears in Gumball’s head began to rotate as he mouthed an ‘oooh’, “well it has white berry like buds on it, and while the holly’s leaves are jagged like the mistletoe’s leaves are rounded like an oval.”

Marshall quickly scribbled down a rushed doodle of Gumball’s description, after showing him and getting a nod in correction he moved back over to the doorframe removing the holly and replacing it with the drawing.

Gumball walked over next to the other, wrapping his arms around the vampire’s neck and pulling him down into a full kiss. Marshall taken slightly by surprised took a second to respond, he planted his feet on the ground while he placed his hands on the sugar prince’s hips, sliding them around him to pull them closer.

Marshall could feel the warm breath of Gumball on his cheek as they kissed, moving to pull away the grip on his neck tightened holding him in place. Green eyes stared at him as he stared back, the space between their faces thin. A smile split across his face as his forked tongue slipped out of its cavern to lick Gumball’s lips.

“You know Gummy,” Marshall started, “I’ve been a really good boy this year, and I think every good boy should get to have one present early,”.

Marshall hooked his arms under the other’s rear and pulled him up off the ground, once secure he laid backwards catching himself before hitting the floor. The sudden drop made Gumball tense and sit up in Marshall’s lap, feeling him levitate more off the ground till the tips of his own toes ghosted the floor.

His hands balled the front of the grey sweater as his eyes fixed on the wall, focusing so much on balance that he felt unbalanced. He felt a cold hand gently trail up him arms breaking his gaze to look down at the lounging vampire beneath him.

“Relax, I’ve got you. Besides, we’re not the far off the ground anyway,” He reassured.

Gumball relaxed slightly, smoothing his hands over the others chest, one hand trailing upward to the older one’s neck, gently supporting it before his thumb harshly ran over the sensitive flesh of two scared holes on the side of the neck.

Marshall hissed at the pressure, “I really don’t understand your fascination with that spot at all…”

Gumball’s thumb eased off the patch of flesh, “Because it’s the one place that I know that I have control over you with,”.

Remembering the reassuring words Gumball leaned forward placing a kiss to the sensitive marks, Marshall’s head dangling back loosely when he started gently sucking on the flesh.

Marshall’s hand was placed softly on the center of the prince’s back, while his other arm hung to the floor, “ooooh, Good Glob… Even without it, you still have control over me whether you realize it or not…”

Gumball stopped his work and looked upward, before sucking even harder and suddenly biting before pulling back and climbing off of Marshall. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cold lips before climbing the ladder to the upstairs. Marshall stayed in the air a little while longer before releasing he had been holding his breath. Rolling over onto his stomach his made his way over to the hole in the ceiling.

Gumball was sitting up against the headboard looking over at the mess on the floor in front of the desk, seriously contemplating whether to wait to pick it up or just do it now. The bed dipped down as Marshall crawled up to him. Noticing what he was looking at.

“You’re not really thinking about cleaning that up right now are you?” Marshall laughed, leaning in to kiss underneath Gumball’s ear.

“I actually kind of am… I was wondering how long you were going to just lay in the air down there,” Gumball replied to him, letting his head fall to give more room to the other.

Marshall chuckled right in his ear sending a shiver down his spine, “Sorry, took a moment to realize you went upstairs.”

Marshall placed his knees on either side of Gumball as he felt the other’s hands slide behind to grab at the layers of shirts, tugging them off of his head quickly and letting to fall off the side of the bed.

“In a hurry?” Marshall smiled as a darker shade of pink pooled at Gumball’s cheeks.

“You said it yourself we haven’t been alone together in some time,” Gumball shifted slightly embarrassed, “Besides if you’re worried about your early ‘present’ they’ll be plenty later.”

Marshall went back to work, “Yeah, I know. And I’m going to enjoy them all…”

Gumball snorted as his hands traveled down Marshall’s bare back, dragging his nails up his spine and feeling Marshall shiver slightly underneath his fingertips. The vampire caught each other up by pulling off Gumball’s sweater, letting it join with his own discarded one. And the same with the undershirt.

He ran his cold hands up and down the prince’s pink chest and stomach while he placed kisses down his jaw and neck. Gumball’s back arched up into the touch as his arms fell from where they trailed the other’s spine, landing next to him.

“You can, if you want to,” Gumball whispered as if getting into Marshall’s head.

Marshall buried his face into the crook of his neck, sucking on the patch of flesh between his neck and shoulder. Gumball closed his eyes tightly waiting for the sting. Marshall sucked hard on the patch and kisses a few times before opening his jaws and biting down on the area.

Gumball’s eyes shot open as he gasped, air rushing to his lungs. The feeling of his skin breaking and teeth pushing their way through burned through his shoulder and neck, suddenly he felt his body go cold. As if he was lying naked in the snow, but at the same time felt as if someone held a lit match to his neck.

His eyes were wide, his eyebrows knitted together in pain while his mouth fell open. Marshall wriggled his arms underneath Gumball and held him in an awkward embrace as he pulled the very color out of him. Marshall slowly pulled his teeth out from the flesh a thin trail of magenta liquid connecting from the wound and his mouth, kissing the mark leaving a mark of his kiss in syrup like blood. When he pulled back completely he looked down at the pale pink prince with pain written all over his face.

Carefully he laid them both on their side, Gumball with his wound pointing towards the ceiling. Gumball laid limp while Marshall hugged him tightly, feeling the knife of guilt skewer his heart for making Gumball feel that kind of pain. Gumball’s eyes fluttered before slowly moving to hug back.

“Sorry, I don’t think you’ve really done that for, well I can’t even remember the last time,” Gumball whispered.

“No, I shouldn’t have,” Marshall spoke firmly.

“Hey,” Gumball carefully sat up, pushing the dark hair out of Marshall’s face, “I wanted you to.”

Marshall looked up at him with his red eyes, Gumball smiled down at him, “Nobody would want to feel that Gumball…”

“Well I’m not a ‘nobody’ Marshall, don’t fret it. Come on, you’re a good boy and you’ve only barely unwrapped your present. That’s not fun.”

Gumball pushed Marshall onto his back and crawled on top of him, “Do you not want to anymore…?” Gumball questioned.

Marshall shook his head, “No! I still want to… I just feel bad,”.

Gumball leaned down and slammed their mouths together, bracing himself on his elbows. His tongue lapped at the kind’s lips trying to coax the other to come out and play, lightly nipping at his bottom lip before the other opened his mouth. Gumball celebrated his victory by swirling his tongue around the other’s own. Losing his territory all too soon for his liking, he quietly whined as Marshall’s forked tongue pushed back and invaded the territory of the prince’s mouth. His tongue swirling and wrapping itself around the prince’s, making him mewl at the odd sensation.

They parted, leaving gumball breathing heavier and leaning on his elbows.

“Hey, move up to the headboard some more,” Marshall told him, giving him a small slap on the back of his thigh when Gumball gave him a curious look instead of doing it.

Marshall’s hands held onto either side of the prince’s ribs, placing kisses down the center to his chest where he could reach. Then moving his focus on teasing the sensitive flesh of a nipple. Gumball took in a breath through his teeth as he felt that damn tongue circle the flesh, letting a small squeak slip passed his lips with the tongue was replaced with teeth giving soft but effective bites.

One of Marshall’s hands left their current location to fumble with the pants of his lover’s, huffing against flesh when he had to focus more on them and use both hands. Finally he pushed the pants and underwear down, bunching up at the knees.

While Marshall was celebrating his small victory Gumball struggled with the bedside table trying to get the drawer open, and hoping not to pull a Marshall on the frustrating thing. Once open his slender hands reached and grabbed the bottle he was looking for, he placed it on the bed in close reach.

“Want me to?” Marshall asked noticing all along what the pink man on top of him was doing.

“I don’t care, just hurry,” Gumball whined sitting up so Marshall was sitting up against the headboard.

He laughed, “And I thought I was the impatient one,”.

Gumball ignored the comment and wrapped his arms around the vampire’s shoulders, his chin digging into his shoulder. Marshall grabbed the bottle and snapped the lid back, pouring the slick liquid onto his fingers.  Tossing the bottle to the side he brought his fingers to the entrance of the prince, who in turn hugged him slightly tighter, waiting. Marshall pushed the first finger in, wriggling it around to loosen the muscles for the second. When that time was there, he added the second digit. Scissoring and spreading his fingers. Gumball swallowed as the third and final finger was added. His eyes were heavy with lust as he slowly rocked himself back on the fingers, gasping when he felt Marshall wrap his free hand around his arousal. Rubbing his thumb across the head roughly, causing Gumball to moan out.

“M-marshaall, stop. I don’t wanna cum yet, please,” Gumball whimpered, and just like that Marshall stopped and pulled out his fingers.

“I gotta move,” Marshall placed his hands on the other’s hips and gently nudged them before Gumball himself moved off of him. Removing his pants down the rest of the way.

Gumball moved to the top of the bed, kneeling on his hands and knees before letting his upper half fall forward leaving his backside in the air. Marshall moved behind him, the bottle from before in hand, pushing his own jeans and boxers down to his knees. An inward sigh of relief, opening the bottle once more he poured the liquid on his palm before closing the bottle and tossing it aside. Slicking his cock and lining up with the other, he placed his hands firmly on the other’s pinks hips.

“Ready?” Marshall asked, looking down at Gumball, who just nodded in reply.

The grip on his hips got tighter as he feel the head of the other’s cock enter him, Gumball took in a deep breath as the rest of the length slowly entered him. And once Marshall’s length was fully inside of him he let that breath go, after what felt like an eternity holding it.  Slowly, that was the pace, slow.

“Faster,” Gumball mumbled, Marshall complied by picking up the pace. Pulling out almost completely then slamming back in. After a while Gumball’s legs started slipping, spreading wider, and when they did that’s when Marshall found that spot.

“Oh good Glob Marshall there again!” Gumball moaned out as he started rocking his hips back meet the others pace.

Marshall leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Gumball, hitting deeper than before. With every thrust a moan slipped past Gumball’s lips. Shakily Gumball snaked a hand down to his dripping length, stumbling to match and keep the pace Marshall set slamming into.

Gumball’s eyes shut tightly, “Marshall, oh Glob I’m soo close, O-Ohfuck,” His please was answered halfway through speaking it. Marshall angled to hit that spot as best he could.

Gumball moaned out his lover’s name as he came hard onto the sheets. Marshall choked back a grunt as the muscles around his length tightened, leaning his weight on his arms his thrusting got less rhythmic, and Gumball underneath him whimpering softly at the oversensitivity. Thinking a thought of apology, he continued till he was just about to reach his own climax. Moaning out an intelligible sentence as he came hard deep inside the other. He leaned over the other for a moment, and they stayed like that in silence. Carefully Marshall wrapped an arm around Gumballs shoulders and pulled him into a half hug, kissing the base of his neck as he whispered ‘I love you’s. Once the uncomfortable ache in their joints became unbearable, Marshall pulled out and laid down next to Gumball, who stretched his legs as best he could.

“Wanna take a bath?” Marshall asked muffled, face buried in a pillow.

“I don’t wanna move right now…” Gumball replied to him, lazily placing his hand in the middle of Marshalls back, “Pull up your pants…”

“Too lazy to right now,” Marshall replied turning his head to look at his lover.

Gumball looked back, slowly he leaned in and kissed him softly under his eye, “I love you, Merry Christmas you goof.” 


End file.
